The Technocratic Sovereignty of The Orient Federation
The Technocratic Sovereignty of The Orient Federation, or The Orient Federation is a nation formed from the Great Yao Revolution in the Liaoning Province of The People's Republic of China in 1994. After several conflicts in expansion, The Orient Federation gained recognized independence from the PRC in 1998. The Grand Premier Shan Yao is credited with beginning the Revolution based on his ideology of a mixed economy system that blends Communism and Capitalism. While the inner workings of the ideology are kept classified in the executive branch of the government, the basic structure is layer out in the form of the process of the idea's conception: Urban Enlightenment, a technique credited to the late Chairman Mao Tse-Tung of the PRC. The Federation is located on the peninsula in the Liaoning Province china, occupying roughly 3/4 of the previous province in its whole. The Capital City is Dalian, located on the end of the peninsula on the inlet of the Bohai Sea. The Economic and Commercial headquarters of the Federation are located on the Island of Tuojizhen and other adjacent islands in the inlet if the Bohai Sea. the Industrial Capital is the City of Yantai in what was previously the Shandong Province. Other Cities, such as Weifang and Binzhou, are Industrial in nature but on a smaller scale of Yantai's abilities. The Constitution of The Orient is the founding document of The Orient Federation, and can still be viewed in the Hall of Dynasties in the Executive Acropolis. other artifacts of Chinese, Korean, And Japanese History can also be found here, and is regularly visited by executives if the Federation. History The history of the Federation begins in the Manchurian village of Yeman Ren. Born into a Christian family and being a Christian Priest himself, Shan Yao left the village to explore the world he knew little about; the urban world. He also set out to see if communism has the merits it is advertised with against capitalism, his preferred economic system. In 1968, he arrived in Beijing to study the efficiency and fluidity of the city and to learn the wonders of Chairman Mao. While is Beijing, Shan Yao was approached by a representative of the North Vietnamese during a recruiting mission for young Chinese men. He credits this meeting with the introduction of communism into his plans. After avoiding his Vietnamese draft, Shan Yao spent 6 years in total in Beijing before completing his private studies on a more prefect economic system. As he began to spread his idea in rural China, he realized that he needed to create a code that would unite his followers under the same thinking. He penned a promise for them in 1979, titling it the "Creed of Crowns'. Only the most loyal in the federation today and the original 15,000 Revolutionary troops know this creed, as it is said to encompass the economic system so perfectly that the simple minds of the world may ruin it, as has been down with capitalism and communism. In 1981, a Representative of the People's Republic of China secretly met with Shan Yao. This Unnamed man was a follower of the now Growing Orient Economic Strategy. he promised Shan Yao access to a headquarters and land he could claim to test the OES in the Global Market. Due to lack of supervision in the Liaoning Province, it was chosen to be the area that would be captured. The city Dalian also held access to ports, which would make trade tremendously easier. Dalian also had capability to expand outward into the sea and across the inlet to the Bohai Sea, making any attempt to retake the peninsula inferior since the leadership would be able to cross the inlet to safety. Shan Yao and The Unnamed Man Chose this place and began to set up the revolution. For 13 years, preparations were made in Northern Manchuria for the overthrow of Dalian and the Peninsula in Liaoning. On September 9, 1994, coordinated attacks of exclusively army and executive officials were carried out. For the following week, the Revolution Front of The Orient assembled in Dalian and moved their way up the peninsula. the army of the PRC was at its weakest, under the command of Xijin Huang, one of the worst strategist in Chinese Military history. Counterattack was almost always futile. Xijin Huang was elected to command the army by The Unnamed Man is the Government in order to help the Revolution. For only 3 hours on the last day of the week was the largest push back on the revolutionary army because of the stretched capabilities they were at. With forces stationed on both sides at the border. Shan Yao held the ground diplomatically while his army held the front lines. Shan Yao threatened that if the Chinese army would not step down from the border, expansion would ensue. As expected, Chinese presence on the border grew exponentially. Shan Yao released the plan he had been working on for almost a decade, Operation: Lost Colony. While China built up encampments, Sleeper Cells that have been implanted globally over a decade became activated, first in the islands of Tuojizhen. This action was repeated again in the city of Yantai, using some of the 15,000 original troops. Met with little resistance, the Federation held down the new borders. China threatened full war, but the Federation countered with the fact that a secret navy could create a blockade out if the Bohai sea, cutting of Tianjin. While first laughed off, 3 shipping vessels were sunk 30 km. off of Tuojizhen the week after the declaration. threats were made that this would continue if the forces did not stand down and recognize the Federation as independent. 5 days later, on January 16, 1998, the People's Republic of China officially called for a withdrawal of troops in the area and the official recognition of the Federation. Within hours of the announcement from the Chinese Government, The Orient Federation released that a constitution had been drafted, known as the New Dynasty Charter. The Articles of the New Dynasty Charter Article I: The Formation of Government The Government workings is considered one of the most complex ones in the Modern World. It is also one of the largest Governments in any nation in history. While it can still be broken down into the key parts of Democracies, Executive, Judicial, and Legislative, it is more complex under this surface. Judicial - The Judicial System is comprised of The Supreme Court of the Orient, The Federal Circuit Courts, and Magistrates. all Magistrates are elected in public elections in each township, the Federal Government does not affiliate with these judges. The Federal Circuit Courts are comprised of judges elected by the Legislature of the Country/Area that they are residents in. They Must have been Accepted by the Justice Consulate and previously been a magistrate to become a Federal Judge. The Supreme Court is comprised of 11 Justices, all who are chosen from the Federal Circuits. These Candidates are elected by the Congress of the Bureaucracy. If 75% of the Congress votes to Nominate the Candidate, the Justice Consulate must vote unanimously for the Candidate to take the seat of a retired or deceased Justice. the Supreme Court has two Courts, the Prosecution and Appeals. Legislature - The Legislature is Comprised of the Congress of the Bureaucracy, Congresses of Locality, Houses of Representatives, and the Syndicates of Senators. Senators are officials that make local laws for Townships. the Syndicate of Senators are elected Officials from townships in the Federation. They all vote unanimously on 25 of the Syndicate to represent the state in which all the Senator's townships are in. They will represent in the House of Representatives for their state's region. the House of Representatives for a region creates laws that this region will follow, or specify Federal laws to conform to the culture of the region to a reasonable extent. each country has its own House of Representatives in Regions specified by the government. This House will elect three Officials to show in the Congress of Locality. All Houses of Representatives report to the region's Congress of Locality. The Congress will 5 officials to the Congress of the Bureaucracy. The Congress of Locality will refine country laws, prosecute corrupt, and make propositions for the Annual Executive meeting. The Congress of the Bureaucracy is the highest legislature in the Federation. It creates all laws in the federal government. It also has the jurisdiction to override the changes the Congress of Locality makes to Federal Laws. Three Members of the Congress of the Bureaucracy are elected to represent the legislature in its entirety to the Executives of the Federation. the Leader of the Congress of the Bureaucracy is the Grand Chair of The Legislature and Represents the Congress of the Bureaucracy to the Executives Executive - The Executive Branch Comprises of the Grand Premier, Grand Chair of The Legislature, Consuls of Legislation, Regional Ministers, and Presidents/ Prime Ministers. The Grand Premier is the Highest rank in the Government. They have the right to propose laws, veto laws, and create projects for the Legislation to work on. They are also the commander of the Military, assuming the position of Ground Troop Supreme Commander if no other is Chosen by him and voted on by the Congress. the Grand Chair of The Legislature Represents the Congress of the Bureaucracy and addresses its work to the Grand Premier. He also acts as the leader of the Congress of the Bureaucracy, making sure it stays in reasonable lines for the Federation. the Consuls of Legislation are the three representatives from the Congress of the Bureaucracy that addresses how the legislative branch is running and the laws and changes made. Regional Ministers are leaders that act as president of a region. they can veto any thing from the Congress of Locality and down in the ranks. they are to address how regions act and evolve. Presidents/Prime Ministers are the Leaders of nations and states. they act the same as the US President would, controlling a country, but they can only veto and work with the Syndicate of Senators and their House of Representatives. They must report how the nation or state is functioning. Four times a year, the Executive branch meets in dalian behind closed doors to discuss the Federation. each person reports what they have been listed as doing above. After each Meeting, the Grand Premier Addresses the Federation on what changes will be made by the Executive branch, and what the plans for the Federation are until the next meeting. Article II: Official Designation of Responsibilities of the Branches Judicial - The Judicial Branch is responsible for the prosecution and enforcement of the laws of each township, country, region, and Federation. Magistrates will work to enforce the laws of the Township they have been elected to. They have the jurisdiction to fine a citizen that has committed a crime in their township, but the criminal can be from any township that is in the Federation. This fine must not exceed $10,000. The Magistrate may also send a criminal to a local Jailhouse for a maximum of 30 days. If the Prosecution seeks to imprison or fine the criminal more, they must seek council from a Federal Circuit Appeals court. If found just to exceed the Maximums, the Magistrate is authorized to give a sentence of up to one year in a Federal Jailhouse, or a fine of up to $100,000. The Federal Circuit enforces laws on the country and Region level. each Circuit is a set of 5 courts, three courts for Prosecution cases, and two for Appeals. Each Courthouse is to have at least 10 judges. the amount of circuits in each country is determined by population and area. each country can have no more than five Circuits in its border. If a Prosecution/defense team appeals to an appeals court and does not see fit that the decision was made with justice, they may apply for A federal Appeal of the Supreme Court. If the Supreme Court rules that the case is not fit to stand trial at the Supreme Court, than the Court shall appoint a Judge From each Circuit in the Nation of the case's origin to act on behalf of the Supreme Court to appeal for the case. this decision is to be treated as if it is a Supreme Court ruling, as it is on behalf of the Supreme Court that the ruling is made. The Federal Circuit Courts must also prosecute the criminals that a local trial can not determine fairly. The Federal Circuit does not have maximums nor minimums in it's sentencing. If the punishment is found to be too extreme by both parties, the prosecution and defense, the Supreme Court Council of Just Practices may investigate in the Judges capabilities and if it is to be too extreme. if found to be on an extreme level, the Judge will be put to trial on the Supreme Court of Prosecution to sentence them of any sentence deemed fit by the Supreme Court. This decision is final, as are all Supreme Court Decisions, unless the Supreme court itself chooses to repeal its decision. The Supreme Court makes decision that all other courts can not make. it takes appeals from the Federal Circuit, prosecutes Judges and Executive officials, and investigates unjust law practices. The Congress of the Bureaucracy may ask the Supreme Court to oversee a laws creation if a vote of 2/3 the house agrees to the Supreme Council. The Supreme Court Council of Just Practices acts adjacent to the Supreme Court, but provides laws and practices that need approved or prosecuted. This council must review all cases to attest to the fact that the Judicial Branch is working without corruption. Legislature - The Legislature is responsible for the production and integration of laws into the Township, Country, Region, and Federation. Each township is responsible for organizing and holding elections for senators every year in order to provide for a wide variety of the cultures that the Federation spans. once elected, the township must report to office of the Grand Premier that their township has selected a person to represent them in the Syndicate of Senators. The candidate must go through a background check to show that they fit the parameters set for the candidate. those rules are: a Citizen of the Federation for 10 years, no past or current affiliation of an enemy states, organizations, or hate groups, and is mentally stable. The Executive Branch may dismiss a candidate on the grounds of probable cause. This dismissal must be announced publicly and with evidence. The candidate can Prosecute the Executives in a Federal Circuit on the grounds that they are citing false evidence, but must also publicly announce his prosecution and on what grounds he will do so. Once the Candidate has been officially registered into the Federation, they must register into the Syndicate of Senators. each syndicate will interview the candidate, and if they deem fit, they will allow the interviewee to enter the Syndicate. If not deemed able, the second place candidate will be interviewed,this process will go all the way down to the last candidate if needed. if only one candidate runs and is refused, or all candidates are incapable, the Syndicate may call for a new election where all refused candidates will be barred. The Syndicate must Report to the Federation that they called for re election and why they have done so. Both parties may call for prosecution if either sides decision is found unethical. each side must publicly announce with evidence why they seek prosecution. If the Syndicate calls for re election, the state they are representing will be barred from voting and legislating for the House of Representatives. If all states in the country call for re election, the country will be provided with Federation-chosen representatives and senators to fulfill the House of Representatives and Syndicate of Senators until the next election is scheduled. If a candidate is chosen to fulfill a position in the Syndicate of Senators, they will vote on local laws that do not contradict Federal, regional, or national laws. After the first six months of the term, the Senators choose 25 of themselves to represent in their national House of Representatives. If there are not enough or exactly 25 senators, they will merge with a neighboring state into their house for that year. The House of Representatives is responsible for the creation, specification, and integration of laws into the country it is made to represent. The House has the ability to change the federal and regional laws within reasonable limits to fit within cultural, economic, physical, and mental limitations in the area.The House is located in the city designated to be the Regional capital, acting as awing of the Region's Congress, the Congress of Locality. Each House is to elect three of its members to represent the country in the Congress of Locality. The Congress of Locality is responsible for the creation and integration of law in the region it represents. the Congress has the ability to change and form the laws of the Federation in order to fit any limitations that the region has that may differ from other regions. Executive - The Executive branch is responsible for the leadership and International decision making necessary for the survival and evolution of the Federation. Every Township, Country, Region, represent to The Federation. In each Township, the populous elect officials to represent of the Country Board. The Country Board is responsible for overseeing the Presidential/Prime Minister Elections. all Citizens that are either 18 years of age or have passed a written test to prove knowledge for younger voters are eligible to vote. The Country Board sends members and other officials if needed to determine and report to the Headquarters of the Board that all votes are legitimate and no conduct that would require a re-vote or re-count. If the officials deem that there is a threat to the fair voting system, they may call for all votes to be throw out and the Township must vote again for it to be counted. This is done in extreme situations as this amy exclude a large amount of the populous depending on the time of the call. If the officials sense that the elections are under possible attack to sway towards one party, they may call for an immediate cease of voting and count to be made as well as checks on the time of each vote and who it is labeled to. If all is clear and it was a mistake in judgment, the election continues, but the votes will still be monitored in real time to assure that no vote is illegitimate. If a fluke is found in the system, whether it be for the purposes of sabotage or simple system error, the Township is disqualified in the election. In the next election in that Township, the Country Board will have a larger presence in the area as well as increased oversight on the voting process. Once a President or Prime Minister is Elected, that Official will work with the Country Board in the Regional Elections. Anyone is eligible to become a Regional Minster.The public votes in this election too, however, the public selects a delegate from the Country Board. the Public is not limited to voting for their Township Executive, anyone on the Board is allowed to be voted for. The larger the percent a delegate receives in the voting, the more votes they have for Regional Minister. Each Country Board has 100 votes, one vote for every one percent of votes towards that delegate. After each Country Board has used all of their votes, the Presidents and Prime Ministers are given the amount of votes that is opposite of their population ranking in the region. For instance, in a Region of six countries, the number one ranked nation would receive six votes, and the number six ranked nation would receive one vote. Once all votes have been tallied and the Regional Ministers have been inaugurated, the Executives of the Federation organize the Baronial Convention. Before the Convention of Executives, the Grand Chair of the Legislature addresses the Congress of the Bureaucracy, stating that no law is to be passed in the week leading and following the Convention. The day before the Convention, the Grand Premier Gives his State of the Federation speech to the Legislature, addressing what has been accomplished since the last meeting and how much of the goal set forth for the Federation has been completed. Once the Grand Premier gives his speech, all of the Executives, from Township to the top of the Federation, meet in the Executive Acropolis in the Charter Room. The Executives will be locked within this room for at least one day, planning out a strategy from every corner of Federation that will advance the society. All necessities are provided for them through portholes into the Hall of Dynasties. No windows show to the outside, and the room is lead-lined to protect electronic systems. All outside contact is strictly prohibited, as the Executives are responsible for using only their judgement to lead. Once the Grand Premier decides that a plan has been made, he uses the only key for the door into the charter room to unlock it and releases the Executives. All executives are sworn to silence from their entrance to the meeting to the Grand Premier's speech. The Grand Premier will outline the plan made and the goals he sets forth for the Federation, from its entirety to each township. Category:Nations in Asia